Mi credo
by Danybel
Summary: Prefiero morir a tu lado a no verte..........sonfic


_**Bien, esta vez el fic va dedicado a Marisol, mi amiga del alma, que también le gusta Harry Potter, y esta es una de las parejas que mas le gusta.**_

**_Ya tengo un tiempito sin escribir nada de esto, así que no me regañen si no les gusta xDDDD_**

**_Lo que esta en cursiva es la letra de la canción, todo lo demás es el fic xDDD_**

_**Advertencia: es cursi jajajajajajajajajajajaja y además, es un songfic.**_

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni la canción.**_

**Mi credo.**

_Por donde vayas iré, con una venda en los ojos  
_

Necesitaba verte, quería volver a oír tu voz y tu risa, quería escuchar tus palabras hablando de cosas sin sentido.

Busque tu dirección, tu ubicación, pero todo era un misterio, nadie sabia donde estabas.

_Lo que decidas haré _

Me estaba volviendo loco, ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué no aparecías?

Nadie me supo dar una respuesta, ni siquiera tú padre, ni tus compañeros, ni mis amigos, ni los tuyos, nadie me sabía decir donde estabas, ni que hacías, ni con quien.

_  
El amor cuando es verdad, es uno solo _

Estuve mucho tiempo buscándote, tratando de no volverme loco por tu ausencia, tratando de sobrevivir al dolor de saber que no te encontraría nunca, tratando de no perder la esperanza, pero se me hizo imposible, perdí la noción del tiempo, pedí la razón, perdí todas mis fuerzas, buscándote.

_  
No me preguntes porqué he sido bueno contigo _

Cuando me di por vencido, una luz me alumbro el camino, mi hermana me dijo donde podría encontrarte, pero me advirtió algo: que estabas enferma.

_  
Solo sé que eres mi religión _

Le dije que no me importaba, que haría lo que fuese solo por volverte a ver, lo que fuese necesario por estar de nuevo a tu lado.

_  
Que me importa si lo llaman fanatismo.  
_

Me desesperaba esperar a que terminaran, estuve paseando por los pasillos fuera de la sala de operaciones en la que te encontrabas, esperando a que los doctores vinieran a decirme algo de ti, algún cambio en tu estado, sea lo que fuese.

_  
Sin ti yo no soy el mismo,  
eres mi credo, pedazo de cielo  
Abrázame fuerte  
mi trébol de buena suerte  
Prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte. _

Ya era tarde, eran pasadas las tres de la mañana cuando, al fin, los doctores salieron de la sala a hablar conmigo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?- le pregunte apenas salía.

-esta recuperándose Weasley, pero aun no esta en perfecto estado, además, la operación fue exitosa, así que deberá estar en mejores condiciones ahora- contesto el doctor, luego su cara cambio de forma brusca- pero necesita cuidados las 24 horas del día.

-no se preocupe señor- le dije sonriendo- yo por ella haría lo que fuese.

-¿y la joven Lovegood lo sabe?

-no- dije tristemente- pero se va a enterar, por eso la he buscado tanto tiempo.

-bueno joven, le recomiendo que duerma por esta noche, y mañana a primera hora vuelva a verla.

Y así lo hice. __

No me preguntes porqué he sido bueno contigo.

Volví a las 9 de la mañana, luego de haber dormido muy poco por la noche, a verla. El doctor me dejo entrar inmediatamente a la sala, donde dormía placidamente, su cabellera rubia sobre la almohada, su hermosa piel descansada, y entre su pecho pocamente cubierto, unas vendas cubrían todo lo visible.

_  
Solo sé que eres mi religión. _

Me senté a tu lado, en la silla de madera que ahí había, espere a que abrieses los ojos, a que despertases, siempre observándote, detallando cada parte de tu rostro, admirando la belleza que irradiabas, aun estando enferma te veías hermosa.

_  
Qué me importa si lo llaman fanatismo.  
_

-buenos días- me dijiste, sobresaltándome

-buenos días Luna- te respondí sonriéndote- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-mejor, ya no me duele nada- sonreíste débilmente.

_  
Sin ti yo no soy el mismo  
eres mi credo, pedazo de cielo.  
Abrázame fuerte mi trébol de buena suerte.  
Prefiero morir junto a ti, a no verte. _

-Luna yo…-mis palabras fueron cortadas por tu dedo índice, que se colocó sobre mis labios.

-no digas nada Ron, ya lo se todo- me dijiste con una sonrisa en los labios, una que nunca se apagaba- Ginny me lo dijo todo, discúlpame por no haber contestado a tus llamados, discúlpame de verdad por haberte preocupado.

-no- dije yo, tomando su mano entre las mías- no pidas disculpas por algo que no has de disculparte.

Y sin esperármelo, me abrazaste, débil como estabas te sentaste y rodeaste con tus brazos mi cuerpo, besándome la mejilla, y yo conteste a tu abrazo, acariciando tus cabellos.

Aun ahora, después de tantos años recuerdo ese día, el día en que al fin logre lo que quería, tenerte a mi lado._  
_

Recuerdo aun todos los días que pasamos juntos, todas las cosas que hice por ti, para verte feliz, todos los cuidados que tuve que darte para que estuvieses aquí ahora, todas las maravillas que vivimos, esperando un mejor mañana…

_  
Mi trébol de buena suerte, prefiero morir junto a ti a no verte_

-¡papa!-me gritó a mi lado nuestra hija, hermosa como tu, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el mar.

-¿Qué sucede Anastasia?- le pregunte sentándola en mis piernas

-¿en que pensabas?- me cuestiono sonriendo.

-en tu mama- le conteste, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-ah…entonces era algo bonito- me dijo abrazándome.

-si hija, algo hermoso.

-¿de que hablan?- preguntaste a nuestras espaldas, acariciando los cabellos de Anastasia.

-de ti- contestó ella sonriendo.

Tú sonreíste y me besaste, diciendo que era la hora de la cena.

Vi como te alejabas con Anastasia detrás de ti, y me dije lo afortunado que era al tenerte a mi lado. Y sonriendo, feliz como siempre que estoy con mi familia, fui tras ellas, lo mejor de mi vida.

_**FIN**_

**_Lo advertí, es cursi. Espero que les haya gustado, es el primer Ron/Luna que escribo, así que no sean malitos conmigo._**

**_La canción se llama Mi Credo y es de Tiziano Ferro con Pepe Aguilar._**

**_Bueno, eso es todo, ahora me voy, a seguir hundiéndome entre numeritos y rayitas…_**

**_Con cariño, Danybel. _**


End file.
